


03 || will

by ralphstatortots



Series: imallexx || [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 12:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17223728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralphstatortots/pseuds/ralphstatortots
Summary: -Hi, I don't know if you take requests but if you do could you do one where Will comes back from LA and Alex missed him like crazy so next time he leaves Will takes Alex with him?





	03 || will

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous request from tumblr
> 
> man everybody rlly likes will…..not a complaint bc i do too uwu
> 
> im also suffering from a killer cold and my brain doesnt work very well rn (not that it does much anyway) so forgive me if this subpar compared to other things ive done ):

“Missed you,” Will murmurs with a weak chuckle lacing his voice. He sounds dazed and sleepy, like he could pass out any second. Alex wouldn’t blame him if he did. “Missed you so much, Al, you would’ve loved LA.”

Alex snorts at him and wriggles his way out of Will’s arms wrapped tightly around him. He didn’t expect Will to be back so early, and expected him to crawl into bed behind him even less. (No matter what Will tells people, Alex _did not_ squeal when mystery hands suddenly enveloped him from behind.)

“I guess I missed you too. But you can keep LA to yourself; that’s where all dreams go t’die.” Alex missed him. He missed Will so fucking much. He hates LA for taking him away.

“Fine, I’ll gladly take all the nice, warm temperatures that London decides to take the piss with.” Will hums as he squirms his way over the bed to Alex, who knew there was no escaping another embrace from the other man. Alex _had_ missed Will like he would a missing limb, but he wasn’t about to admit just how much he did. Will had a big enough head already.

“Keep it, all of it’s yours.” Alex rolls his eyes when Will laughs lazily into his chest. “Don’t tell me you’ve been back ten minutes and you’re already passin’ out on me.”

“Mmm, ‘m not, swear it.” Will lifts his head from its spot on Alex’s chest to grin at him, as if to somehow prove he’s _definitely_ not drifting of, even though he _definitely_ is. It only lasts a few seconds before his head lolls back down and slumps sideways, like he’s a tired puppy post-walk.

God, Alex had missed this man. Despite his constant mantra of needing to work playing on a repeated track in his head, Alex missed Will the whole week he was gone in America. A part of him wishes he could’ve taken Will up on the offer to go with him, but he feels horrible enough taking a simple weekend off of videos. He couldn’t spend a week in LA just like that.

“What happened to all those promises y’made me? What you’d do after you get back?”

“Pfft,” Will scoffs at him. “I’ll do those in th’ mornin’. I’d screw you now if I didn’t feel like I was just shot in the knees.” 

“Very dramatic, but reasonable, I s’pose.” Alex pets the other’s hair. It’s all messed up at the front and perfectly flat at the back, probably thanks to a cap he’d worn for far too long that day. It’s reminiscent of how it looks when Will wakes up, and it serves as a friendly reminder that he’s not going to sleep alone in Will’s bed every night until he comes home. Alex had hated sleeping alone in his own bed, and hated the empty space left behind everywhere in Will’s flat. He doesn’t intend to tell Will that.

“Whatevs,” Will nudges the hand out of his hair and rolls over onto his back beside Alex. “I slept so shite in LA without you. Hotel neighbours kept shaggin’ at like, three in the morning every night.” He’s definitely going to pass out, by the looks of things. Will’s eyes keep slowly shutting and blinking open every few seconds.

“You say that like you weren’t the noisy one on the phone your second day there.” Alex reminds him. It’s not exactly an exaggeration either; George had probably heard Will over the phone in the next room, he sounded that loud. Not that Alex was fully concentrating on volume. “But sleep, yeah? We can talk tomorrow, after you’ve slept off the jetlag.”

“You’ve always got the most fantastic ideas, babe.” Will hums, kicks off his shoes as a final thought and he lets himself fully drift off. 

Alex smiles as Will quietly snores into the pillow, and relishes in the comforting warmth in the bed that isn’t his own this time.

* * *

“God, I missed touchin’ you as well.” Will laughs breathily up towards the ceiling. “It’s torture seeing those snaps y’sent me and not bein’ able to do anything but wank over ‘em.”

“Thanks,” Alex huffs a laugh and stretches out under the covers. A shower sounds amazing right now, and he’s sure Will feels the same after a flight and the shag they just had. “That’s _exactly_ why I did it, since you left me for LA for a week.”

“You could’ve always come along, you know that!” Will exclaims. He still sounds croaky from sleep but his expression is bright, as if he hadn’t just woken up.

“Nah,” Alex mutters before an inhale and a stretch with his arms above his head. “Nah, s’fine. You’re here now.”

“That I am, lad.” Will softly chuckles under his breath and kisses Alex, gently and tenderly. Will always kisses him like that when he comes home from a trip. 

He’s tanned nicely as well. 

It cuts off on his arms just below his shoulders and mid-thigh on his legs. It looks soft to the touch – which it is, and Alex had enough time a few mere minutes ago to test if it was – and contrasts to his own skin tone. Living in London with its constant dull weather always leaves them a bit pale, but tanned skin and a tint of sunburn red high on his cheeks suit Will very much. It makes Alex wish that he could’ve seen Will in person, with a cheeky smile on his lips and brown freckles popping up in the sun. Alex saw plenty of photos he’d posted on Twitter or Instagram, and even more pictures sent exclusively to him through text, but nothing can quite compare to seeing Will there in front of him. 

“Did miss you quite a bit, actually.” Alex admits, almost sheepishly. He hates confessing such a thing to Will whenever he comes back – it makes him feel like he’s guilting him into not leaving again. “I hated just seein’ you through selfies and videos.” 

“Well, I’m here now. Like you said.” Will echoes his words. “You already know I missed you too.” Alex does know that, and can’t help the smile that dawns on his face.

* * *

Alex notices something over the next two weeks after Will’s return.

He’s acting...clingy. Not intentionally, but it’s something he notices as the days go by. Alex notices the way he feels a little disappointed when Will goes out or doesn’t text him for a couple hour – they’re all silly things, really, and Alex realises that. But when Will is there, with him, it’s a little more out of his control. Alex realises he’s always touching Will, whether it be a simple hand on his leg while he kicks George’s ass at FIFA, or clambering into the other man’s lap without even noticing.

Alex can’t tell if Will notices or not. He seems to just be going along quite happily with whatever Alex does. He doesn’t entertain the idea that it’s because he missed Will more than he realised.

* * *

Something brings about suspicion a few days later.

Alex hears a loud cheer from his spot on the sofa, then a bang followed by a pained groan in Will’s room, where he said he would get some editing done and record an AD read. When Will doesn’t come crawling out, whining to him for sympathy for whatever injury he sustained like he usually does, it’s when Alex becomes a tiny bit suspicious.

He knocked on the door and listened for any talking, in case he’s about to interrupt a bit Will is doing or something. Will gives him the all clear to come in, and Alex sees him minimising a window of an email before it’s gone.

“You alright?” Alex asks. He pretends not to see the slightly panicked look Will gives him. “Heard a bang, thought you might’ve hurt y’self.”

“Only thing I bang in this room is you,” Will says with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

“Uh _huh_ , okay. As long as you’re not bleeding or anythin’.” Alex rolls his eyes at the other man. He’s definitely hiding something, but he’ll let Will keep his secrets until he’s ready.

“I did bruise m’knee a bit on my desk,” Will whimpers at him, putting on a hurt look. “Kiss it better?”

“Call me when you break something, then I’ll kiss it.” Alex says simply and leaves Will to it.

* * *

Will approaches him a week later.

“I’ve got somethin’ to tell you. A bit of a su’prise really.” He says one evening when they’re watching a new horror movie on Netflix. It’s pretty dull so far and the actual spooky parts are bland, but Will seems to enjoy it whenever a new twist comes up in the story, so Alex doesn’t complain about it.

“Oh?” Alex furrows his eyebrows at Will. Neither of them are one for surprises, unless they spontaneously buy the nice yet horrifically expensive desserts that they can’t bear to think of buying sometimes. 

“Yeah. Just...Just don’t overthink it too much, yeah?” Will prepares him as he pulls out his phone.

Alex starts to get a little nervous, mentally going over any of the things that Will could mean. He regrets immediately thinking of the bad things first. “Okay,” He says after a pause. “Fine, what’s your surprise?”

“I might’ve, erm–” Will taps on his screen a couple times and hands Alex his phone. “Just read it.”

Alex does so, and is immediately confused. “It’s an email for...a flight to Japan?”

“Tokyo,” Will corrects him. He leans against Alex to scrolls down on the email further. “Two tickets. For next week.”

“And you…” He swallows and hesitates to make the assumption. “Two tickets for...you and me?”

“Two tickets for me ‘nd you.” Will affirms with a nod. “If y’want to, that is? I know how you are with takin’ holidays, but I miss you when I go off, Al, and I _know_ you miss me too so don’t even try to deny it.”

“I’m not gonna,” Alex laughs and tries to ignore the way his vision waters a little. Will knew he misses him whenever he goes away and bought them both tickets to Tokyo. Just so Alex could come along for once, even if he’s too stubborn to do so by his own free will. “Are you sure you want me to go?”

“‘Course, why else would I buy two tickets?” Will scoffs and takes his phone back to find another email. “You didn’t think me ‘nd George or somethin’ we’re gonna share a queen size bed at a five star hotel?”

“You might. You could want to dazzle him with all the YouTube money he’s not gettin’.” Alex teases and kisses Will afterwards to avoid the jokes at his own, _fake_ , 50k a month. 

Will’s grinning against his lips and it’s inescapable when Alex does the same. He’d have been happy with just the notion of being able to go along with Will on a trip, but of course the other man has to get them a five star hotel too for their stay. He hates feeling spoilt that way, but he’ll pay Will back with more than enough food and gifts while they’re in Tokyo, he’ll make sure of it.

“Thank you,” Alex whispers against Will’s cheek when he hugs the other man. “Thank you for buyin’ me a ticket.”

“I’d do anythin’ for you, Al. That includes lettin’ you come with me to Japan, which I’d be more than happy to do.” Will hums, which Alex feels against his cheek. He lets himself sink into the feeling of arms wrapped around him and the steady breathing of Will’s chest.

“Oh shit, that girl is actually the ghost who fuckin’ shoved that fella down the stairs!” Will shouts into his ear as a loud jump scare noise plays on the TV. He laughs and only pulls Alex closer when he smacks his chest for making him jump.


End file.
